


I Want to See It

by Unicornsfartglitter



Series: A Mobster and His Hitman [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: A little, Anal ball, BDSM, Big ball, Biting, Blood licking, Dirty Talk, Finger Sucking, Golf balls, Hair Pulling, I wouldn't call it a blow job, Licking, M/M, Object Insertion, Overstimulation, Rimming, Use of Safe Word, dick licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Negan wants to see some things in his Hitman's ass.





	I Want to See It

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am again, hope you like.

Negan kissed Rick sloppily, thrusting his tongue towards the back of his throat as Rick moaned and thrusted his crotch against Negan. “Stop! Bad boy!” Negan scolded as he pushed Rick around and spanked him with his ping pong paddle. Rick humped his leaking cock against the back of the couch earning him another swat. “Crawl to the bedroom.” Negan opened the trunk smirking.

Rick crawled in and rose up on his knees trying to get off on Negan's legs. Negan pushed him gently back. “You are being such a bad boy. Crawl to the bed and finger yourself wide. Rick got the lube and inserted two fingers greedily in. “On all fours.” Rick rolled over and fucked himself hard and fast on the digits rolling his eyes at the mobster’s command. Fingers fully sheathed he whined when Negan spread his ass wide and spanked inside the tender flesh before licking into the sides of his cheeks. “I saw you roll those eyes baby.” Negan lubed his own fingers sticking four in to join Rick's own fingers. “I want you nice and wide.” Rick moaned and dripped on the satin sheets as he put another of his own inside and pushed back grunting when Negan's middle finger brushed his prostate. 

Negan withdrew his hand gaining a whimper from his man. Rick heard the rustle of packaging and the pop of the lube bottle. Curiosity won and Rick turned his head grunting in euphoria when teeth bit hard into his ass cheek. Negan spanked the bite before gathering a trace amount of blood and sticking it into Rick's mouth. “Suck like it's my cock, you filthy whore.” Rick sucked on the digits, stretching his cheeks wide and swallowing the little blood he was offered.

Negan stretched his mouth until it hurt, curling his fingers down his throat. The mobster pulled his hands back and slapped Rick's still inserted fingers away. He stuck a thumb in his ass as he spanked hard with his other hand. Rick grunted watching his cock turn an angry red and swell further. “Negan please.” Rick begged pushing his perky ass back against the shallow thumb. Negan pulled out his thumb and was happy when he saw the pink hole gape wide. 

Rick gasped as a cold, round object was inserted in his ass and pushed back. “Negan!” Was screamed when his ass was pulled wider and another object pushed in followed by another. “Look at that greedy, slutty hole taking all my golf balls. Push out baby.” Rick pushed and Negan's cock pulsed at the view as another then another came out. “Fuck yeah, that's hot.” Negan spit into hole before licking into it. Rick whined as his dick oozed more as Negan bit inside his ass, close to his walls.

Rick pushed up wishing for a pillow when cool air was blown into his abused, dark gape. He felt more saliva being spit in before the balls were pushed deeper in. Rick felt the addition of one more, humping air as the coolness pushed inside him. “Push them out baby.” Rick followed the order until he was empty once more. There was a pause before Negan walked around with a large metallic ball in his hand. “Think you can handle this?” Pink pig was at the edge of his tongue as he looked at the large item. “Negan I'm not sure.”

Negan kissed his head, allowing him to nestle it on his chest. “Baby say the word and it's over.” Rick eyed the item and put his hand out. Negan handed it over and Rick looked at it intently. It looked like it could Daryl real damage. He gulped wondering if it could possibly feel good but wanting to find out. “I can try.” Negan kissed him deeply. “That's the boy I know and love. All you can do is try and if you want to stop?” Rick touched the reflective surface of the ball. “Pink pig.” He spoke clearly.

Negan walked to his back. “That's right.” A lot of lube was pushed in his ass with the help of Negan's digits and a toy. Rick pumped back and Negan spanked his ass gentler than usual. No doubt because he was about to get an ass load. Rick saw the lube coated metallic ball being placed beneath him. “Sit on it slow baby, take your time.” Rick got up on his back legs and pushed his ass to the object moaning as it partially went in with ease. Pushing out he felt a wide pull of his walls as more pushed in. Rick paused to breath. “Negan can I touch please.” Negan smacked his lips. “Just the middle of your shaft and for a little relief. Don't cum.” 

Rick touched the tender flesh moaning as he leaked onto his fingers messily. His ass contrasted and he griped the base of his dick hard to keep his orgasm at bay. Still holding his dick tight he pushed against the ball more panting at his overflowing dick. It was easily the most precum he ever produced. He let go of his dick feeling safe that the orgasm was at bay and put both hands on each side of the bed as he pushed down moaning as his ass took the ball in completely.

Negan stroked himself slowly as he spread Rick's cheeks. His substance oozed at the sight of pink walls swallowing the color of metallic. Rick ass has never looked so delicious before. Negan licked the ball before rotating his tongue along the puckered walls relishing in Rick's screaming delight. “Show me you can take it out hands free.” Rick pushed carefully, the ball landing on the sheets with a soft thud after some work. “Take it once more baby. Please.”

Rick clenched his eyes shut and the word please. A rarity to leave his partner’s mouth. Rick pushed against the ball, half going in quickly. Squeezing the base of his cock once more he pushed out and took the offering once more. Negan moaned as he rubbed his tip along Rick's back before pushing those sinful cheeks apart again and circling his tip along the gaping walls. “Negan please! Can I cum?” Negan groaned. “You may cum while pushing it out. No touching!” 

Rick pushed the metallic balls slowly, savoring the stretch of the still slightly cold ball as he cummed thick spurts all over the sheets. Negan rubbed his dick along the reflective ball, looking at his murky image thanks the all the lube. He stood on the bed and yanked Rick's hair as he bit into his neck. Rick groaned as Negan pumped into his violated walls, feeling the fast drags across his prostate.

Negan grabbed his red, overstimulated dick making Rick whine as he filled his hole full of seed. Negan continued to jerk Rick off as he fucked himself post orgasm. Pushing Rick over, he kitten lapped his pretty little slit. Rick moaned, his eyes rolling back as he pulled Negan's hair. That was a first. “Pink pig!” He cried. Negan let go and fixed him some water and a warm, wet washcloth. Negan peppered him with kisses before washing him down, being gentle with his ass. The mobster kissed his lips and then his face. “Sorry baby, I went too far.” Rick let himself be pulled in limply to Negan's chest. “That was wonderful my stallion. You just go a little far with the overstimulation. It was too much today.” Long after Rick was asleep Negan watched thinking of how far his boy had came and how he would give him the world.


End file.
